


A (Not So) Clean Game

by inanis_mortem



Series: BokuAka Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brooms, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Quidditch, bokuakaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: BokuAka Week Day Three:Prompt: Wings/FlySummary:"Hey Keiji!" Koutarou shouted gleefully, grabbing the Quaffle right before Keiji's hands touched it, dropping it to his teammate."Koutarou," Keiji greeted with strained politeness, watching his teammates weave out of the path of Bludgers while keeping pace with Koutarou. "Ready to lose?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This could count as 'Fly' since Quidditch is flying on brooms?

The two captains of the Quidditch teams shook hands, both sporting smiles.

One bright and kind, the other, dangerous and dark.

"Let's have a fair game!" the referee shouted, motioning for the players to mount their brooms.

A chorus of agreements rose from the yellow clad team, the green one only muttering the phrase half heartedly.

The majority of the crows booed at the green team, wildly cheering for the yellow team.

"BO, KICK THEIR ASSES!" someone from the Ravenclaw section bellowed. The captain of the Hufflepuff team shot a thumbs up at a boy who wore blue tie and had what most would consider an atrocious hairstyle.

The whistle blew, and they rose, three players from each team instantly darting for the Quaffle.

Keiji was the fastest from his team, he stretched his hand to grab the Quaffle, certain that Slytherin would score the first ten points.

"Hey Keiji!" Koutarou shouted gleefully, grabbing the Quaffle right before Keiji's hands touched it, dropping it to his teammate.

"Koutarou," Keiji greeted with strained politeness, watching his teammates weave out of the path of Bludgers while keeping pace with Koutarou. "Ready to lose?"

"We'll win this time, just you wait!" Keiji smirked.

"We'll see."

"Keiji!" Koutarou yelled in protest, zipping towards his teammates who were clashing with Keiji's.

Keiji followed but twisted to avoid a Bludger, letting Koutarou pull away. He turned his head to glare at Haruki who waved at him cheekily.

Koutarou caught the Quaffle one of his fellow Catchers punted to him, sliding past the Slytherin Keeper with ease and scoring.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Bokuto cheered and the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws burst into applause.

They must have really, really wanted Slytherin to lose.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen.

Koushi sighed dramatically, hovering next to Keiji, lazily twirling his bat.

"Oh no, what must we do?"

Daishou let out a chilling laugh, joining the trio.

"Win it back of course." Koushi leaned over, swung his bat sharply, grinned when Haruki wheeled out of the way, barely deflecting the Bludger with his own bat.

"Just win," Keiji told them in a bored tone. He didn't care how they won.

They just needed to in order to even think about contending for the House Cup this year.

"Fairly of course," Koushi added innocently.

"Whatever you want."

Koushi grinned again and Keiji knew out of all of them, Koushi was going to wreck the most havoc.

* * *

 

The score was 100-80 in Hufflepuff's favour.

Hajime yelped as Koushi collided with him, jostling the Quaffle out of his hands. Keiji passed underneath, gracefully catching the Quaffle.

"Sorry!" Koushi apologized, sounding sincere and if everyone hadn't known him so well, they would've believed him.

But they did and therefore, no one was buying it. Anyone who bought such an act was in no way gullible but they would suffer.

Guaranteed.

At least Koushi hadn't used his bat.

Last time he had had resulted in one broken armed Chikara, an enraged Tetsurou, one bloodied Tooru, and a three game suspension for Koushi.

The Beater may have looked angelic, sweet and such but he _knew_ how to wield the bat in a deadly manner. Many, many Quidditch players, current and former could attest to that.

Hajime swore, glaring at Koushi and Keiji would have bet a galleon that he was seconds away from attacking Koushi but Hajime shook his head and turned around, racing after Keiji.

Keiji safely stayed out of Hajime's reach, watching Koutarou dive steeply so the Bludgers would miss him.

Daichi was waiting for him, ready to block any incoming shot Keiji was going to throw at him.

Keiji would admit it, Daichi was probably one of the most formidable Keepers he had ever played against and seen.

Which meant he had to be extra careful.

"BLOCK HIM DAICHI!" Shouyou screamed joyfully.

Keiji raised his arm and threw the Quaffle... Up. He turned away at the last second just short of the goals, Daichi instantly following him to one side and leaving the other undefended.

Daishou swooped down from above, snatched the Quaffle from midair and scored.

Colourful words flew out of Hajime's mouth and Daichi groaned, retrieving the Quaffle and passing it Koutarou who raced off.

Daishou intercepted when Koutarou tried to pass to Takahiro.

Wheeling around Daishou chucked the ball at Keiji, Morisuke's Bludger barely missing his head.

Keiji dropped it to Satori who rocketed forward, nearly bowling Daichi over to even out the score.

The crowd booed.

* * *

Over the next half an hour, the Slytherins got more and more aggressive, careful not to be called out for any penalties but not hesitating to elbow or knee the the Hufflepuffs when the referee's head was turned among other tricks.

It was working somewhat but the Hufflepuffs were persistent and stubborn, never letting the Slytherins lead by more than twenty points.

Koutarou twisted and turned, trying to dislodge Keiji with no avail, unable to get a clear shot of the goal.

Akaashi drew even with Koutarou and delicately plucked the Quaffle out of Koutarou's hands with a mocking, "Thank you." Koutarou scowled, a frown starting to overtake the smile he had been wearing for the majority of the game.

In the background, Lev shrieked when Koushi's bat glanced off of his broom.

* * *

"And," the announcer muttered grudgingly into the microphone. "Slytherin wins."

Small cheering from the Slytherins, complete silence from the rest.

"Good game!" Daishou exclaimed and Koutarou's glare could have been considered scathing as he shook hands with Daishou again.

Hajime shook Keiji's hand, muscles rippling as he squeezed hard and Keiji fought not to wince.

Retribution for Keiji nearly smacking Hajime off his broom he guessed.

Koushi and Morisuke faced off, both gripping their bats tightly and although Keiji didn't doubt that Koushi wouldn't be able to handle Morisuke, he didn't think seeing more blood was necessary.

He also had no desire to see Morisuke hospitalized along with Lev who was sporting a broken leg from tumbling off his broom.

"Koushi," he called wearily. "Later."

Koushi stepped back, winked at Daichi and picked up his broom.

When the two teams parted ways, Keiji glanced over his shoulder and saw Bokuto slouch off the pitch.

He was sulking.

* * *

"Koutarou."

Bokuto barely looked up from what looked like a half done essay that was probably due next class.

"I'm sorry," Keiji tried.

"No you're not."

Keiji sighed.

He wasn't.

"Need help?"

Koutarou looked up, brow furrowing.

"I'm not dumb."

"You're not," Keiji agreed, Koutarou really wasn't, he was smart, maybe just not in a _Ravenclaw_ way. "But you're going to have to finish in," he checked his watch, "fifteen minutes."

Koutarou huffed.

"Fine."

"You weren't playing your best today," Keiji commented, settling himself next to Koutarou.

Bokuto's lips curled into a frown.

"More practice perhaps?"

"Nobody wants to."

"Are you sure?" Keiji hinted innocently, marking down something Koutarou needed.

"Yeah, everyone el-WHEN?" Koutarou nearly shouted, quieting down as the librarian glared at him, her wand stopping and the books hovering in midair.

"Obviously," Keiji skimmed over what Koutarou had already written, looking for what else he needed. "Not now."

" _Keiji_."

"Tonight?" Keiji suggested. "After class of course. And before curfew."

"YEAH!"

"Shhh!" the librarian hissed.

* * *

"So a date," Kozume murmured, using his wand to move his textbooks away.

"Not a date," Keiji corrected.

"It sounds like one."

"It is not one."

"Just saying."

"Just confirming."

Kozume shrugged, flipping open his textbook.

"Well," he paused, eyes darting to something behind Keiji. "Good luck."

"Ohoho, what's this I hear about a date?" Tetsurou's familiar, obnoxious voice reached Keiji's ears as the Ravenclaw flopped down onto the armchair next to Keiji.

"You heard nothing."

"Right. Have fun on your date with Bo!"

"I will shove you off your broom next time. And make sure you break a bone," Keiji told Kuroo calmly, watching Tetsurou's face pale with a degree of satisfaction. Keiji didn't make idle threats.

And unfortunately Ravenclaw was set to play their next match against Slytherin.

"Well then," Tetsurou swallowed, smiling wanly. "GOOD LUCK ANYWAYS. DON'T DO ANYTHING EMBARRASSING BECAUSE I'LL BE ASKING BO FOR THE DETAILS!"

Keiji knew a couple of jinxes he wanted to try out on a certain broom.

* * *

 

"You're late!" Koutarou exclaimed but seemingly happy regardless.

Keiji tossed the Quaffle to Koutarou and mounted his broom.

"One!" Koutarou shouted.

"Two," Keiji droned, kicking off immediately and sniping the Quaffle from Koutarou.

"KEIJI!"

They flew for a while.


End file.
